This application relates to U.S. patent application Ser. No. 08/581,138, "Capacitive Energy Display Sheet" Attorney Docket No. D/95550Q1 (Common Assignee) filed concurrently.
This invention relates to field induced display sheets and more particularly concerns an electrocapillary display sheet which utilizes a dyed polar liquid in a plurality of reservoirs in which the dyed polar liquid can be moved from each reservoir into an open space and can be moved back into the reservoir by applying an electric field to the dyed polar liquid and removing the electric field from the dyed polar liquid respectively.
Typically, a display device, in sheet form, comprises a thin sheet which has many attributes of a paper document. It looks like paper, has ambient light valve behavior like paper (i.e. the brighter the ambient light, the more easily it may be seen), is flexible like paper, can be carried around like paper, can be written on like paper, can be copied like paper, and has nearly the archival memory of paper.
There have been different approaches to make a field induced display sheet such as U.S. Pat. No. 4,126,854 titled "Twisting Ball Panel Display" in which the display panel is comprised of a plurality of spherical particles which have different colors on each hemisphere. Depending on the direction of an electric field applied to each spherical particle, one of the hemispheres will be displayed. In this approach, for black and white display sheets, each ball has a black hemisphere and a white hemisphere. The black and white hemispheres of the spherical particles can be selected in such a manner to display a desired image or text.
It is an object of this invention to provide a different approach to make a field induced display sheet.